


Bamboozled

by orphan_account



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: And Tigress Wants That, Breeding, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Humiliation, Impregnation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Orgasm, Penis Size, Really Large, Roughness, Sibling Bonding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Step-Sibling Incest, Strength, Tai Lung's physique is that a of God, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, the whole package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tai Lung convinces Po to take on a bet that could cost him a lot more than a small fortune, or any fortune for that matter.
Relationships: Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Tai Lung/Tigress
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Bamboozled

Tigress didn't like Tai Lung one bit, it was clear as day. There was bad history tethered to her upbringing that involved him, master Shifu and her. I guessed that that was why she scorned him the way she did. I mean, we all knew about it, it made the most sense... Except when her hard feelings were brought up, she said it had nothing to do with the past, it was mostly because he was always sizing her up, like she was his prey and he was 'waiting for the opportune moment to strike'. I brushed it off, telling her that he looked at everybody like that. It was probably just a predator thing. She wasn’t convinced and I couldn’t dispute her on that, as a feline herself; I wasn’t gonna tell her the kind of chitchat he came out with behind her back either…

Nothing could have prepared me for it. He’d looked like he was definitely up to something, and I was as ready as I could be to expect the unexpected... only instead of an insult or sly jab, he said, "I built up quite the sweat today... Kitten was licking her chops watching me, did you notice? She needs it, Po. She's running hot, and only I can inject the cure."

The first time he’d said something like that, I wasn’t sure how to react, so I pretended I didn’t hear it, only Tai Lung carried on... making it impossible to ignore. Although he never said anything in front of her, or even in front of the other members of the five, he routinely made cheap shots, kind of like he wanted to get me angry and start the rematch the I refused to give him. Of course, I blew him off when he started up, showing him that his digs were way too immature to get a rise out of me. Besides, Tigress actually found him gross... One personality flaw of hers was that she got snotty when she thought a person didn’t have any discipline.

To her, sex, breeding and all that stuff were meant to be special, about love, not feral satisfaction. I agreed with her one hundred percent, and it was good running start when we started a relationship. It was wholesome for the pair of us and we hadn’t jumped right into it when we started dating. We were waiting till when it felt like the right time.

The rest of the five were away for at least another week, along with master Shifu, on a trip through the villages in Hubei province. Tai Lung opted out of going with them. Shifu didn’t trust anyone more than me and Tigress to hold the fort and also watch that Tai Lung didn’t act out. The one night she and I were spending time together it was like Tai Lung had a sixth sense in knowing when I was back at the male quarters. As soon as I walked in he smirked and it started all over again, "Ah, Po, did you see how Tigress was making eyes at me today? Honestly! I can't believe she didn't pounce on me right there in the courtyard."

"Oh, yeah _sure_ , she’s crazy about you. She only pretends that your dirt under her paws."

"If she wants me that bad maybe I should go and give it to her," he said impishly.

"Dude, you’re so predictable! How about some new material, for once? She’s never had one nice thing to say about you, you only make her mad. This stuff is silly, so get a clue! Your more than forty, like twice her age, and she thinks you’re a jerk. To top it off you were adopted by the same guy, so it’s weird! You know she’s only civil with you because of Shifu."

"My friend, keep telling yourself all that... Old enough to be her father, like her sibling; none of that matters… Not to me, anyway. I can see these things in a bint’s eyes, and that girl wants it badly. I could get her any day of the week, and she’d beg me to disgrace her. It is an absolute certainty if I’d follow through."

I guess I was getting a little aggressive... and Tai Lung lapped it up… I hated that smile of his like he could see exactly how much his words bugged me. "You’re full of crap. Truth is, you say all this stuff because you can’t stand that I got the better of you. You were winning the battle, but in the end, you lost the war, and you can’t stand it. I’m not gonna rise to your BS and give you the fight you’re looking for. Besides, she's not like those prostitutes you always hang out with."

He didn’t like that at all, by the furious look on his face. I knew his game, could see what he was trying to do and told him it wouldn’t work, so of course… he doubled down. “Really? That’s an interesting theory... Hmph. Let me tell you something: If I actually tried, Tigress would be on her knees with my cock down her throat just. Like. The prostitutes I always hang out with.”

Boiling over, I blurted out, "I know she wouldn't let you fuck her, whatever you did! I’d bet all I’m worth, even if you could manage to get her to stand bein' near you for longer than a minute."

Tai Lung gave me a brow raise. "Oh? Let’s test that. Get her bawdy ass round here and we'll find out if I know her better."

I jumped back half a step, not expecting him to take it literally. “I- I... can’t do that! I can’t make her-”

“Technically, you can since she gave that power over to you. But let’s make it easier for you; if you don’t agree I’ll tell her about this coarse discussion we’ve had over the past few weeks regarding how easily she’d drop her trousers for me, and every detail you’ve kept from her. Then she’ll see you in a different light, I’d guess. Just get her… Since you believe I could never succeed, there’s no reason to be worried, is there?”

I was grinding my teeth, a lot more angry than worried. "Fine, what we wagering?"

"You’ll accept my stakes, whatever I choose?"

"It’s easy money, so name it. It doesn’t make a difference what you ask for ‘cause I’m not gonna lose."

"Fine, if I can't fuck her I'll give you a hundred thousand yuan and you can command anything of me -menial service, you need a head cracked, teach you my techniques, whatever- for the rest of the month. On the other hand, the moment I’m inside her, you owe me that fight you claim I’m looking for," he told me with knowing smile. It came back to that fight, and because I knew it bothered him so much, there was no chance I’d entertain it.

"I don't have a hundred thousand yuan, to be honest, and I wouldn’t agree to an unsanctioned fight with you no matter how you pitched it," I told him truthfully.

It was a wishy-washy answer, but the truth. He didn’t look impressed, whether that was from my none existent savings or like he knew I’d not give in to a fight, I wasn’t sure. "Very well, since I'm risking a lot of money and my humble service, and you have nothing to really offer me, I want equal restitution- but of a different sort. In place of a fight, this is what we’ll do; If I get my cock in her even for five seconds with her consent I get to order you about for the entire year, and… beyond that, if she lets me finish in her cunt, I get sexual rights to her."

"Wha-what! No way!"

"Come on old sport, what do you have to lose? You know for certain that I won't be able to get near your ambrosial, virtuous Tigress. Don't cower in front of me now, show me you believe in her," he taunted.

I was shaking. "Fine, it's a bet."

We shook on it, and that was that. If it turned out that I wrong then… this guy, a hard-bitten criminal, would get much better value than a small fortune or a meaningless fight. I'd lose the girl I loved, my honour along with her. All because I wouldn’t bend on allowing Tai Lung to get even.

He made it worse by topping off my thoughts with his own. “You never know, panda, by the end of it Tigress may wind up pregnant with a full belly of kittens,” he teased, laughing as he said it.

That arrogant A-hole told me his plan off the bat, got me in on it. I wasn’t happy about that, but bonds were given and I couldn’t break it on my side, I had to save face. It was simple: I was supposed to get Tigress to wear something hot, fake plan to take her out with me to dinner, maybe a jive... because he felt confident enough that even when she’d made a romantic date with me... he could still pull it off.

When she got here and was waiting for my arrival, I would be in the next room hiding with a peephole in the paper-thin wall, so I could ‘watch the show’, in his own words; watch him totally fail was more like it… Since I wouldn't be there as far as Tigress knew, Tai Lung would have his chance to cajole her and I could see the whole thing from up close. It was a sure bet that the only action that night would be Tigress smashing his ego into dust, maybe rough him too; there was zero chance he’d sweep her off her feet.

I met with Tigress the next day and made the plans, even asked her to wear something sexy- as awkward as it sounded, but she seemed fine with that.

Tigress told me that she would be over that evening, about when the sun had gone down, which was specific but apparently fitting in with Tai Lung’s plot. In the meanwhile, I more or less blanked him. Her timing was pretty much literal, and she showed up as soon as it was dark. When she knocked on the door I went in the next room and latched it shut. When I looked through the hole in the wall I saw Tai Lung open the door wearing a pair of dark slacks and no shirt, showing off his tremendous muscles, which wasn’t anything unusual for the guy.

I heard them talking.

"Tai Lung. Is Po here? We have plans." I tried to get a better look, but I could only see her paws as she stood in front him because Tai Lung, big as he was, was blocking the door.

"Po? He didn't send you a message? There was an emergency in the hall of heroes- a damaged artefact, I believe, and he had to take off."

She didn’t sound convinced. "Is that true? I don’t believe he’d forget about me if it was, so where is he?"

"He's not here, I promise. He did tell me that you were on your way and for me to relay what happened if you didn’t already know... and keep you entertained until he got back, which I suspected won’t be too long.”

"He asked _you_. Are you serious? Fine, then I’ll look around. If he’s not here then I’d prefer to trust my own eyes, no offence.” With that, she pushed past him to go to my room and check for herself.

I finally got a good look at her. The dress fit the shape of her body perfectly. She was wearing a cheongsam, short-style, blue colour with florid white patterns all over it. She was completely bare from the top of her thighs going down, and if you looked at her from the sides then short slits opened on her hips teasing a just a little more of her. Those naked legs could drive a guy insane. Damn. This was no doubt the sexiest outfit I’d ever seen her wear. She squeezed by Tai Lung in the doorway and flashed the tail-hole of her dress; even that had a nice pattern there too. I noted the way she frowned as she made contact with the wall of muscle, seeming to get mad, which sparked the fire of triumph in me. As she went by, She caught the big leopard looking at her cleavage, left exposed by the keyhole on her dress. They both went out of sight after that.

"Really, Tai Lung!? Were you left unsatisfied by your last visit to the whorehouse? You have to peek at my chest as I walk by?"

The larger feline didn't respond, just snickered quietly. I heard her feet padding on the smooth wood floor, closer to where I was, followed by Tai Lung’s heavy steps. As she rapped on the door he followed her around the corner and didn't say anything, just watched her. When I didn't answer, Tigress called out to me. There was just silence.

Tai Lung sighed. "See? Now, do you believe me?"

She went back to the front-room... before she replied tonelessly, "oh well, I'll be leaving then. Tell him I came by and... I'm not happy about this," though also by the tight look on her face she was clearly upset and embarrassed.

I was almost sure I’d won the bet. “Now wait a moment; Po said he would be back soon, hopefully. You don't want to waste all that effort you put into looking so fetching to just go. Stay awhile and see if he comes back."

She ignored his presumptuous comment, not endeared by it in the least. She said nothing for about a minute, then aloofly replied, "I think I’ll decline. I’m leaving now.”

I was so fired-up that I almost let out one of my usual victory one-liners. Luckily, I managed to stop myself from doing that… As close to winning again against Tai Lung as I was, somehow I had a hunch that he wouldn’t let her go so easily. The strapping feline wasn't the type to back down from anything, especially the challenge of turning a stern emancipated female like master Tigress into his cock addicted slut without a fight. He was more crafty than Monkey, at his best.

Tai Lung held his hands up. "Please, Tigress, don’t rush off. It’s clear you want to leave as fast as you can because you neither like or trust me, and I don't blame you. I know you’ve noticed the way I stare at you. I simply can’t help it. You are so beautiful, I… can't stop myself. I’ve never seen a woman with your spirit and strength. It's mesmerizing, not to overlook your ruby eyes, that swinging gait and callipygian figure… I know it improper, but I’m constantly distracted by you."

Her mouth opened and closed twice before she spoke. Even I knew what callipygian meant, and I thought her first instinct would be to cuss him out, it seemed like she was mad at him for sure by the look she had, yet she didn’t find her words quick. "I- hmm. Uh. I thank you for acknowledging your impropriety, and for your... admiration. But that said, I won’t tolerate any more of those comments, they’re distasteful and were I in a worser mood I might and have reacted poorly to that lack of respect,” she told him sharply.

"I understand fully, I feel better having it out and I won’t push my luck. Now that we've both expressed ourselves why not attempt to be more amiable from here on? I’ll put the effort in, I promise.”

She frowned initially, but grudgingly accepted his proposal. "Okay, as long as you show me proper respect and acknowledge that I'm not a more challenging strumpet for you to badger.”

"I wouldn't try anything with you. You are with someone and I respect that sanctity. Now, won’t you sit and wait for Po? You can wait here if you like."

I loved every minute of it. Tigress was proving me right, she shut down every one of Tai Lung’s moves, although he had convinced her to stick around... But I wasn't super concerned; she had, after all, just scolded him and made things very clear that between them nothing would happen.

I kept watching the front-room through the hole. It was working so far; Tigress sat at the table, tapping her fingers on the wood, lost in thought. She sat there for nearly twenty minutes. I thought that she would give up and head home by then. Dunno what Tai Lung was doing, except pushing his luck by that point.

Then I saw the snow leopard move into view and stand beside her chair, leaning his hip on the table, but that I could still see her past him.

I hated to even think it in my mind because the guy was such a boor, but he really was in peak physical condition, and just from the bulge pressing up tight in his pants, his cock had to be larger than any I'd ever seen. Tigress had taken notice too, her eyes flicked from his bulge up Tai Lung’s barely concealed smug look. "Is there something you want? I would rather wait alone if you’re offering your company.”

He shook his head. “I know that we haven’t had much time together, but we were both raised here from a young age, by the same man to boot. I’d say we have enough in common not to shun one another. It seems a shame considering we have the same roots. We are practically brother and sister.” He took that from me!

“I don’t know about that. Maybe in some ways, that’s true, but where it matters I’d wager we are quite different. For example, you’re boastful and you are far too indulgent, _brother_.” There was no convincing her to be sympathetic.

“Can you blame me? I’ve been deprived for many years, I’m only catching up on lost time, Tigress.”

She scoffed. “Whose fault is that?

He shrugged and settled in her space. “Mine. No denying it, but it doesn’t change what I’ve missed during my incarceration.”

She clenched her fist tightly. Somewhere along his remark triggered her incense. “You must think I’m stupid, to be taken in by such talk. Trying to soften me up, are you? Think you can walk back into your old life like nothing you did ever happened? It’s outrageous. Oh, but wait, that isn’t even the best part; to presume you’ll just show off your body as you often do, vainly I might add, and I will turn pink and beg you to fuck me with your big cock? That may work on the women you usually pair up with, but I told you I'm not one those women."

He actually seemed taken aback. The big feline looked genuinely thrown off by that. I thought that it was pretty good acting, to be honest. But then again, I was pretty thrown off myself by that last bit.

"I'm just trying to form a less contentious relationship with you. I am in my home, and I simply wanted to keep you company while you wait for Po."

She growled. "If you want to keep me company why are you standing so close with your parts in my face? Why don't you act with more decency and sit next to me to have a conversation?"

"I'll certainly sit with you, but if you aren't interested then why do you leer at me and mention my cock? I get the feeling that you're afraid you’d like it and lose control of the situation."

She scoffed dourly. "Do you honestly believe that?"

He nodded, his intent despotically imposed. "I do; It’s written all over your face. It would seem that If I put on my foot down you’ll let me fuck you right now on this table, and by the end, you’ll beg for my hot seed."

I thought I heard her claws gouge at the table. "You sick bastard, how could anybody be so arrogant? You repulse me... You will never fuck me, not anywhere, nor would I ever beg you for your hot sticky cum," she sneered.

He leaned closer. "Spot on description, but I never said it was sticky, did I? Defensiveness is the writing on the wall. You won’t resist this, you know that. Don’t be alarmed, it’s natural. But before we get ahead of ourselves, I must tell you, I have never wanted to spread a pair of legs and mount a bitch as much as I want you, dear Tigress."

She stood up slowly. Threateningly. Uh oh… I gulped, yet I didn’t get involved. As it was pretty much a done deal now, I stood to gain a lot by not interfering. "That’s just... beautiful. I've never had a man tell me he wanted to spread my legs and mount me. And that endearment, bitch, I've never been so... disgusted! What's wrong with you? Is this a sign that you’re becoming senile? That's exactly why you will never win me over, even as an ally! Women with self-respect don't respond positively to your lewd, repugnant goads."

At this point, I was definitely proud of Tigress for ripping into him and his immature bullshit, kind of proud she didn’t try to attack him either... I was getting a little concerned with the theme of the conversation, though. If it wasn't for the stupid bet and pretending to be gone I would have tried to de-escalate things, but I had to sit back and watch instead.

"Oh, don’t play coy, Kitten. Confess that you want me to debauch you, well and truly, and let us end this… The moment you drop your guard and stop fighting, the sooner I can drown you in bliss you never knew existed. I'm going to fuck you, if not today then tomorrow, or next week, or the next. Your willpower will wane and you will beg me to breed you. You're worried you’ll be driven infantile by it." He stroked his cock then, which was a pulsing undeniable force in that room.

Tigress stared, uneasily, then plopped back down, sat in silence, watching him the entire time. The smaller feline watched him rub his cock, looked up at his face, then down at her stripy thighs, her face was deadpan. It was as if she faced a dilemma and there was no answer. Just like that, she looked tapered off… taken down a peg.

I was gawking... and listening so hard I didn't miss a second. I saw every stroke, every squeeze on the huge thing. I heard every growl, every sigh, and every deep purr the snow leopard made as he played with it. Now, a bad feeling welled-up, and I was a little scared that I had misstepped against this huge dicked bastard. But... I wasn't hysterical. There were these feelings of anxiousness, fear, adrenaline, and… weirdness. A messed-up part of me was curious. I... couldn't believe it, but I was getting hard. Bizarrely, on some level, I began pulling for Tai Lung to take this to the next level. I… I kind of wanted to see, just to know what it looked like. See him shove that whole piece of meat into her little virgin hole.

Tigress looked up, gradually from her feet, then to Tai Lung’s brawny legs... Her gaze froze for a few seconds on his hand stroking the length of his monstrous penis. As she looked into his eyes, those conceited eyes that said she wasn't any kind of dignified woman, that she would scrap her dignity to taste what he offered, she knew there was only one way to win this argument. She honestly wanted him to see the truth in her words, felt compelled to usher him to seek the merit in being grounded, living a principled life like herself, unlike the empty existence he’d so far been subject to.

"Were I not with Po, I would lay back on this table and let you do your worst to me. And then afterwards, when you’d failed to turn me, you would face the reality of how wrong you are. Your ego would face a quick death and you would wisen to the fact that your way is wrong and there is more to life than base pleasures." As she said all this, she pressed him with a hard look that implored his understanding.

Tai Lung could’ve laughed at her perception of sex, as though she had a vast wealth of experience… he didn’t call her out on it though, as she had all but confirmed her sufferance to take the dive. "Don't use the Dragon warrior as an excuse to disguise your fear. All you have to do is surrender to your own instincts and let yourself fall apart under the ‘base pleasures’ I’ll soon give you."

"Bastard...! You have no shame at all! Is that all you think of? You believe sex is a mere primal urge, it’s all the same to you. Well, you’re wrong! Sex is a beautiful thing meant those who are in love, not for animals driven by lust. Your kind of fulfilment is hollow… it pales in comparison to making love to your kindred soul. If I were not Po’s mate, I swear I would let you take me in any way you wished to show you that without love, a spiritual connection... your depraved ventures may satisfy you, but I would not enjoy it more than to a slight extent at best. Having a body forged by the gods and a cock that would shame a Taiji staff in the kwoon’s armoury doesn't make up for the lack of an emotional connection, or love."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tigress was basically saying she would let this steamroller of a man fuck her… just to prove a point!? Did she actually get what she was saying? What kind of logic is that? To let a man of that size and strength unload his animalistic passion on her nubile, unspoiled body was crazy.

Tai Lung said again, "don't make excuses. Yield to me and I’ll show you what you’re missing. If you need to believe it would be for my benefit then so be it. But it will be you who sees enlightenment, not I."

As he stood there, he untied his pants, slid them down and he stepped out of them, fully naked, to show Tigress the veiny, unobscured enormity of his prick. She just watched, unblinking, as it came closer to her face, standing proud as any mast. Hard like a Nangun, it was, and along with it- his large hanging balls, emitting erotic calidity like the field of fiery death. He was right in front of her and pulled her chair to turn his way, it screeched against the ground- but she was now forward-facing him. She said nothing, keeping her hands on her lap though now meeting his eyes with a defiant stare, one which Tai Lung confronted as he put both hands on Tigress’ head to pull her forward.

He aimed the massive thing towards her mouth, and when the truncheon sized head pressed up against her lips, she opened up and let the cock inside. As Tai Lung slid in there, her mouth was stuffed more or less straight away, then the head hit her throat; he went in slower, but didn’t stop. "Uuaahgck!" Tigress began to gag, vocalising as each gradual bit of him went deeper in. Even if the observer was stone deaf, the struggle still would have been obvious from seeing spit blow out around her lips and on the pillar invading it. As all this happened she never stopped staring up at him, trying her best to challenge him with her big red eyes, but that was hard when you were choked on said guy’s huge dick. When she gagged long and raucously, he slowed a bit more, “don’t breathe, Kitten,” but still moved in steadily with each creeping push of his hips. Tai Lung got near an inch or so deeper into her throat every slight shove until almost all of his length was buried past Tigress’ poor mouth.

The snow leopard spoke softly, too quiet to hear if you weren’t up close and rubbed the top of her head, praising her for being a good girl with a dick in her mouth. Her stare went frantic for a split second, but she pulled herself back so quick it was hard to notice. He really was an animal, and she was a morsel. He lured her in and had her at his mercy like an expert hunter.

Backing up, tip still in her mouth, but not pulling any further out… he kept a firm hold then repeated the same slow process all over again, then again, and again. Each sink was more ruinous. Slippery chugging, and the same harsh retching adjoining every full lunge, taking its toll on Tigress. After a while of it, making sure he was digging into the point that her nose was pressed into his pubic region, he stopped completely.

With her mouth stretched to a limit surpassing what she thought possible, and her throat bulging of huge cock, I fixed on her face. Fat tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes watery after all of that choking. In those beautiful red eyes was a look of a female that couldn't believe what was happening, even as strings of drool coated her lips and spilled down her chin. It was like she couldn't figure out how she got herself into this situation or maybe she couldn't believe that this guy could be that well hung and that she could actually swallow the entire length in one go.

Tai Lung, the one taking this in better than anybody, didn’t look too bothered. He gripped the sides of her head and began to fuck her face with a fluid pace. The big feline was ruthless. "Aughck! Ack! Glurk!" His powerful thrusts made the prostrated girl grunt and hack badly, behind the sound of ribald-wet friction.

"That’s right, you little bitch, I told you I would make you see things my way. Didn’t I say- -Ah... sublime. Take it, Kitten, like the good little whore you are!” She hadn’t moved her hands, they stayed on her thighs the whole time... but under the table I saw her cute paws, noticed her toes were curling and uncurling, each claw crowning and hiding again, ankles crossing back and forth.

Tigress couldn't respond even if she wanted to, eyes wide like saucers. I was so hard watching, it... felt like my cock might explode. I had never seen… or felt anything like this. Not only was I a spectator, but I had also been mostly responsible for it happening. It was so erotic to see her being used by this asshole that I couldn't take it anymore and when I took my dick out and held it, I blew a load on myself real fast just watching.

Looking like he was getting close too, Tai Lung’s full loaded thrusts turned off rhythm and then he finally pulled out; Tigress let out a “pwah,” as he did. Heavy strings of spit connected the cock to her mouth, even as she started coughing and sucking in a breath. His cock was glistening, and Tigress couldn’t look anywhere else with her half-lidded eyes.

"I'm going to finish in your mouth. Be ready to swallow, Kitten.” He blithely went to slide back in, and Tigress’ wet mouth already opened wide as he did. “Good… like that.” He didn’t do it himself this time. He let her suck him instead, which, without asking or being told, she did... with more aptitude than any kind of pure girl. She slurped on it and hollowed her cheeks, though only as much as she could. “That's my girl. I bet Po never did anything like this with you." Tigress made a loud noise of affirmation around his dick and bobbed her head back and forth. With every chugging slurp as she worked on his length the saliva around her mouth built up until it hung and sporadically broke off on to her lap.

Tai Lung began stroking the rest of his cock, hard until he pushed himself over the edge and groaned- finally jetting out and coming in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged, and she made wacky noise like a retch and a squeak mixed together. Her brow narrowed in alarm as she felt the thick spray; the smaller feline looked ready to move off. One of Tai Lung’s hands held the back of her head not letting her retreat as she drank it all down, and she did… rope after rope, eventually. I watched her throat gulp down one portion and then the next until she drank it all, like a suckling babe...

It was over now and Tai Lung let her go. With slick pop, he pulled out. “Show me. I want to see it all gone.”

She obeyed and opened her panting maw, even sticking out her tongue.

He burst out laughing. “Good job. You didn’t let a drop spill,” he praised, then gave her a nasty look.

He reached for her chin gently, then gripped her, squashing her cheeks and making her purse her glossy lips in a dumb look. “You thought you had it all pegged. Tigress, so high and mighty, and clean. Look at you. This is better. There’s still work to do though, haven’t cured you fully, not yet.” Then he must have surprised her as much as me when she let off a soft yelp as he took his cock in his free hand and started slapping her face with it mockingly. "This is far from over, in fact, I’d say the table’s a good place to proceed. Time to follow through with your words, I think. Time to be enlightened."

I watch him use his cock to turn her head to one side suddenly, so I couldn’t see her face. Tai Lung looked side-long, right at me, unnoticed by poor faced-fucked Tigress, and leered like a devil, giving me a smug wink. Then he turned back to Tigress, lifted her by her hips and sat her on the table. I wondered if he’d feel that proud if he knew I was actually excited by this. My dick was so hard, I might have been more turned on than if I’d gotten to do it myself.

Her back was arched, emphasising her breasts and a nice amount of cleavage bulging through her dress’ keyhole, also allowing her puffed up nipples to poke through the smooth material. Tai Lung grinned at her display, then he glanced back at the seat she’d just occupied and tutted. “You soaked your chair, dirty girl.” He knelt down and lifted the hem of her short dress, barely inches from her groin. “Looks like you soaked a lot more than that,” he breathed. Tigress was absolutely red-faced and biting her lip the entire time.

He then reached under her dress, found the band of her underwear, and grasped on each side of her hips. In a smooth motion, he pulled them down with a ‘shlick’ as they separated from her steamy little hole and off her legs in one move. He held up the small piece of white cloth, soaked through with her naughty juices. “My goodness! What a vulgar girl… You’d say otherwise, but this ruined little thing tells the truth in a way you never could,” he told her. Her cheeks looked permanently red, they couldn’t hide how mortified she was… “Nothing to say for yourself?”

She was stunned by the sight of her soiled underwear and strained to come up with a response. “Tha- I-I… I…,” she lost her voice utterly, a stutter without sound. He let her fumble inaudibly for words that would never come, then took mercy and put a finger on her lip.

“No matter, actions speak louder. Now, let’s see the raw article.” Tai Lung parted her, knelt down, and moved his head up close. I watched him rub her thighs and make her shiver. I couldn’t see it from here, but I watched his excitement as he got an up-close and personal view. “A beautiful flower, the finest,” he rumbled, then pushed his nose in and smelled. I was winded when I heard Tigress make the most feminine sound I’d ever listened to her make, something I’d never heard before. She moaned softly.

Solemnly, he stood up, veering back, and let out a shudder of his own. The snow leopard closed his eyes to take a long sigh. “I’ll enjoy eating it later.” He wrapped his large fingers around her ankle and lifted her leg high up in a perfect vertical angle.

Besides Viper, she was the most flexible person in the kwoon, and it called to mind the many mornings I’d seen her do her pre-training yoga routine. Tigress liked to do the many variations of the splits, it was something she practised to the point of perfection years ago... like anything she did. This morning it had been a front split on a handstand, alternating her legs; she'd put her front foot down, and her split didn’t break form, she adjusted her upper body holding form at a bevelled angle, then... fluidly dropped her back foot down to her normal upright position ever so sensuously. I enjoyed every second I saw it.

She looked maybe greater now, sat like that with her foot pointed to the ceiling by another guy. “Lay back on the table.”

It was time then... Would she? I guess she could stop it now, but she let things go so far… W-why would she stop after all that? What’d be the point? I didn’t care for money that much, except to buy food… probably just give it to my dad, anyway. I was pretty sure that Tigress would make the right choice.

She gleamed up at him, a desperate, needy look of a kid that had done wrong, but in contradiction- also expecting to be rewarded… in the most hard-core way possible; bet she didn’t even realise. Would that match her actual response, would she lay back, or pull away?

Tai Lung just waiting, completely self-assured.

She somehow found the nerve to glare at him again, didn’t look even one bit impressive now... but it did make Tai Lung snort. Finally, holding that look, she gave an answer. The one we all wanted.

As she fell back, it was as if she bizarrely hadn’t given up, like there was some challenge left in her... and maybe she wanted to show him that what he’d done so far didn’t count for a victory because anything short of being made stupid, like he’d said she’d be, would defy all his bragging and lofty claims. Yet… she still sort of looked like she was excited about this, behind the scorn.

“See how long that face lasts,” he purred, then he moved closer, pushed her dress up past her hips, riffling his hands behind her, at the base of her tail to pull it free of the dress, then he yanked her so that her ass was on the edge of the table. Her legs were set on his forearms underneath her thighs. He spared an extra second to hang Tigress’ smalls on her ankle before he got down to business… she didn’t make it difficult for him, looking unconcerned with the image it created. He held his cock, aiming it for it’s soon to be home.

I’d already seen how tainted she’d got from having her mouth used as a fuck-hole. Seeing the mess on that chair right in front me made it real, and I couldn’t deny the change in nature that afflicted her after taking on on his dare. All that leakage was too much evidence. Tigress was a proud warrior, a leader, someone stopped the bad guys and turned her nose up at deviants… and apparently, someone who wet her Duǎnkù when Tai Lung used her like some common street whore. She wasn’t a master anymore, that was obvious. Enjoying something that degrading was proof that Tai Lung was right about her, she was just putting on a front at this point.

Down the line and she was definitely gonna end up as Tai Lung’s floozy. Probably be the finest catch of his life, the greatest woman to ever use her fists, brought up and trained by Shifu himself to have supreme control over her perfect, wieldy body and stand as a paragon to others. What he was fixed to do right now was what everyone thought to be a wet dream.

While I was spacing out, I guess I missed something because Tai Lung managed to get her moaning again, only this one was higher pitch and… girly. Her voice sounded kinda girly now too. “Hn! Well, Tai Lung, what are you waiting for? You’re supposed to be enlightening me, didn’t… didn’t you say? Should’ve known you’d go back on your word.” He’d actually been rubbing the hefty length right on her pussy, and after she’d thrown out a taunt of her own he turned the nonchalant tease into a full, reproaching mash- slide up… and then down her moist lips, drawing out one more moan before he finally poised himself.

The head smooched her flushed entrance; Tigress wriggled, her eyes wide open, a kooky smile on her face. He was pressing there until her lips separated... and with its own base exclamation, he finally entered!

“Augh!” Her back arched right up, her head almost gone underneath her. He hadn’t even put just about more than the head inside. My cock jumped in my hand at the spectacle, I’d never stopped getting off on this…! I had to give Tai Lung the credit he deserved, the unstoppable bastard had done it! And I was in here, caught under some kind of nutty trance, wanting and hoping for Tai Lung and Tigress to enjoy their fucking as much as possible.

He didn’t try to go in any further, something she was clearly waiting for... instead, he leaned over her. Their noses were almost touching. “Time for some honesty of my own,” he said gravely.

Suddenly, I was sobered, and my heart was thrashing. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to tell her about the bet!? I- I would get killed if he did that now, while I was in here! Oh, shit! He loomed over her, hands flat on the table trapping her, and folding her until her legs were bent up beside her head. “I think about you all the time… about this. I’ve had my eye on you the moment I bloody saw you, and since our scrap on the bridge, you’re what I think about when I get myself off.”

I blinked several times. That was pretty dirty talk at face value, but it sounded like some earnest confession with the way he said it. “I made it a private goal of mine to turn you into my daily bred whore,” he hissed at her. She gasped at his words, rattled to the core, that perpetual blush brightening and giving away just how hot and bothered they made her.

Then he pushed on, and added, “I can't wait to pound away all that self-confidence and pride.” But he didn’t rush to forced it all in there, he took his time making sure she accepted it all with a straining, wet stretch. She squirmed, and squeaked through her teeth- there was definitely pain in there. It took a bit of time with a lot of shallow pushes, and Tai Lung couldn't get more than the big cock head in her tight, unused hole to begin with. But with otherworldly patience, bit by bit, he broke her in.

Tai Lung put himself down on her further… and further, making her spew out helpless whines, until- at long last- their bare hips were flush, and her wiry legs jumped at the union. His grey leopard fur and muscle contrasted with her shapely, orange, white, and black striped- thicc- hind, the difference made it even sexier in my opinion. He had me seriously worried for a second there… but I was straight back to rubbing my dick again.

About a minute past with them breathing on each other's mouths, the bottom gasping grievously more than breathing. Tai Lung eased off her just a little and his hands foreshadowed what was coming next when he planted them on her bare ass, squeezing without letting it go. Gleefully, he slid out as she hissed in pain. His cock had already been spit coated, had practically hung off it. Now, after going in Tigress’ wet hole, it was slathered with cream and dripping. Geez, she was so wet. Crazy.

No heads-up was offered when he thrusted back in, and even though he wasn’t smashing it inside, there was enough oomph for a mild clap.

Tigress seemed to appreciate it. “-Ohhh! Tai Lung, so gooood, but it’s way too much!” She groaned wretchedly.

Tigress was amazing, the entire thing, an insurmountable size, had disappeared inside two of her holes in the same night. It was beyond a doubt something that she could be proud of. Her first-time t'boot… and she’d taken all of it. It proved that she was made for this, for sex. It was one thing to swallow it, what with circus performers swallowing swords with years of deliberate training, and while deep-throating Tai Lung on its own was impressive, nothing could beat taking him in the pussy having never been fucked before.

The big leopard grimaced and pressed his nose on hers. “No! That won’t do! Let's get it straight- it’s never too much. You lazy whore! You _know_ you can take it.” His cock pulled out with a wet declaration, then lunged reproachingly inside again. She cried out went their hips re-met. He snickered breathlessly, widening his stance and planting his weight into the balls of his feet; he started to work his pace, slow to come out but fast going in.

Every noise was steeped in the Tigress’ sweet liquid discharge, mainly counting the meaty clap… clap… clap that kept filling the room as their hips thumped together. “Ohh! Ngah! Aw...! Aw...! _Aw...! Aww-_ ” That gruff ‘Aw!’ was set on a loop she kept spouting, growing more hoarse, obscene and loud by the second.

The gods knew she was loving this, no doubt about it! Getting choked on it had warmed her up nice, and now she looked like the whore she’d always been. To think she was defying him before now, trying to act tough. She’d gone along with everything he wanted as soon as he’d tried to take it.

He thrusted away, a big grin on his face. He’d won and was clearly having the time of life. His dick and his ego were now officially bigger than the imperial palace, he probably felt like the emperor too. Grunting out with each sigh every move he made, he zeroed in on the little feline beneath him. Tai Lung watched her jounce with his impacts and her tits shake under her dress, and it was all he could do to hold himself back from jumping straight to senseless fucking right there. “Hah! This is the best cunt I’ve ever felt, Tigress!” He maintained his steady pace, basking in her dank walls holding him warmly.

She smiled deliriously back at him. “Hah…! Give it to me, you beast!”

He hissed between the rutting. "Are sure you can take it? Didn’t you say it was too much? I go fast and hard, and I don’t stop. There are no breaks, no half whack, I’ll give my worst. It could hurt," he crooned.

"F-fuck. Please," she begged, tail lashing at his knees as he rocked his hips.

He gave a mock frown. "Not convincing at all.”

She rubbed his huge forearms imploringly, almost on his paws still grasping her ass cheeks. “ _Fuuhck!_ Please! Oh, please!”

He laughed huskily. “Hmm… No.”

All of a sudden her sweaty face fell, and she looked desperate to change his mind as she ran out patience. But, as expected, she was a resourceful girl and proved how needy she was to win him over by using her training -with her flexible limbs- to bend one of her already stretched legs even nearer to herself. She had space to teasingly rub her paw on his chest, and brush his chin lightly with her toes; all that came with the most kittenish face Tigress could give. “Tai Lung, please! Fuck me! I’ll be your bitch! Your whore! Whatever you want, I swear!”

He literally full-bodied trembled as she coaxed him, and stared down at her intensely. “I suppose that’ll do... for now.” Tai Lung let go of her ass, then let her legs slipped of his shoulders to flop off the table limply at his sides. Before she could react at all, he held under her hamstring and her arm and flipped her over like a rag-doll.

Spinning while pierced with cock, she gasped faintly at the rub, then stiffly took in her new position, open-mouthed. She was now on her front, with the snow leopard behind her, his hand flat on her back, pushing, until she got the message and stayed still. He’d kept her lower half off the table and she was just about able to stand on her toes bent over, back arched like she was. I could see her fantastic legs, thickset, pliant muscles forming her calves and thighs- tight because of her forced position, it was awesome to see.

Tai Lung looked like he was taking a mental picture of her. The jerk was, of course, getting the greatest view of all time… He watched her look over her shoulder at him, biting her lip, gaze full of hunger, naked from the waist down, plugged pussy primed for punishment as it leaked… even though it was raw, and she could get pregnant. Doubt he would have let her take any measures, especially now; it was his pussy to steep and it was one more way to win.

Thinking back, I bet he wanted to knock her up all along and kept quiet about it until after we shook, just encase his little bet scared me off; he’d have been right, I wouldn’t have gone through with this if he’d mentioned getting her pregnant was on the cards. When he’d ‘joked’ about it, I knew it wasn’t entirely meant to be funny. It wasn’t exactly something I didn’t know could happen, ‘cause I did, but for some reason, it didn't seem real… I guess I had no say in the matter, she was his from here on. The truth of that made me squeeze my dick even harder.

“Destroy me.” I only realised they’d been staring at each other after she said that. It was said calm, and dead serious, and I caught on to how hot the bubble they were in was- as someone on the outside. This was completely wicked and they were both fine with that. They loved it.

He didn’t even answer her, just did what she asked. She’d never be the same when it was over, and she knew that... she wanted that, wanted to be a whore. Her head would get messed up in a way that couldn’t be mended, but after everything else, there was no going back anyway.

He clamped his paws on her hips, digging in just lightly with his claws, reared his hips back then without a beat speared back in. Tigress’ back bowed, lifting her torso off the table curving almost enough that she could see the ceiling. Her eyes rolled up, her mouth opened wide and her tongue lolled out past her lips. The noise she made wasn’t normal, like a groan but a lot more gurgly. Tai Lung gave her that one hard thrust as bodement for the rest to come, and then he unhinged.

As Tai Lung began fucking her full pelt, I masturbated as hard as I could.

Every single thrust was like jack-hammer, her thick ass rippled under the heavy banging, her tits may have been trapped in her dress but they swayed real fast under the fabric- in sync with her whole body getting slammed from the back. It was wild. Her face was feverish, clammy and contorted in a strained enthusiasm. Her chin jutted out, her head rolled back, and I could just see the bottom of her red irises as they had almost fully gone back into her head.

Her claws scraped to find purchase in the wood of the table, but it was impossible with how erratically she was moved. She screamed as he drove himself in, her birth canal taking on his shape and trying to keep him there with its grip. She reined in some semblance of coherent thought and actually found her voice through all that, at least to begin with. “Auagh! Your breaking… mee! Oh, gods!” From the sounds of it, he might have been forcing his cock all the way through her. From- from this angle I swore I could see her belly distend a certain shape when he hit the end of her.

Unfortunately, it got more intense and her speech made less sense the longer she spoke. “Yeaah! Yeesh! I’m being torn… apart!” I realised quickly that she was talking to herself. “I’m losing-! Thish is- uughh! Only a whore’ll be left… Fuuck!” Whether she knew or not, she was crying now too. I was literally seeing her being driven into mindlessness. “I’m… in heaven!” Both her sense and words ended utterly after that.

Tai Lung was scowling, a hazy look in own eyes. I knew he was gonna do something, but never could have guessed what. His groans faded and his chest started to rumble, true to the predator he actually was. I couldn’t help it when I gasped loudly… because Tai Lung is full of surprises. He grabbed the back of Tigress’ dress, at her collar, and ripped it open like paper, baring her back.

He leaned over her, putting his whole weight on her until she was pushed off of her feet and more on the table… then he bit her. His jaw clamped down on the back of her neck and I watched as Tigress’ whole body bent from the waist and tensed up. Something was happening… He then made sure to quickly grab her wrists and pull her arms against her. His own great big arms wrapped around her, constricting and restraining her. Satisfied with that, he bit her harder… and he rutted.

Tigress howled, completely gone. Tai Lung growled through his bite. Both of them were like animals, looking and sounding like it. His thrusts were small but brutal like he wanted to be as close to her as possible. Tigress seemed to want the same thing, arching herself to him, but with her current position, she didn’t really need to. She writhed with all her strength in his hold, but her body, while strong, was no match for him. Her legs flailed, curving behind her and around Tai Lung as much as she could manage, mostly she just ended up pointing the pads of her paws in the air.

The pair groaned, and growled, and snarled, and fucked for maybe hours… and I didn’t know for how long exactly because it started to get fuzzy. It was hard to remember after that point… Through my muddled eyesight, I saw bits with, blanks in between, like still pictures. I think I saw Tai Lung cum in her, a roar, a shrill, a bloated tummy. Tigress’ odd pupils… I passed out from my own stimulation at some point.

When I came too, neither of them were there. It was still dark, probably earlier hours of the morning now. With a little bit of effort, I pulled myself out of my own mess and got to my feet. Quietly, I slid the door open and walked out. When got in the main room, I saw a few things. Tai Lung’s pants, where he left them. Second was Tigress’ dress on the floor, shred to pieces; her wet underwear too. Last thing was the huge mess on the table, dripping in strings off the edge. I knew it was sperm, the off-colour and the thickness gave it away.

I wondered where they were. Tiredly, I walked back to our rooms listening out until I heard something.

A quiet moan. I went to the room it came from, Tai Lung’s room. Just slightly, I opened his door to see inside. It was dark, but I could make it out.

Tai Lung was sat on his bedroll, cross-legged. On top of him was Tigress, straddling him, sat on his palms. He raised and lowered her, thick digits sinking into a thicc ass. They were still at it, fucking softly by this time. Another quiet moan as the snow leopard bent forward to suck on her breasts. Her aroused nipples were pulled and covered by his mouth, licked and bitten skillfully. She started to squirm and he pulled back. They started talking, nearly whispering. It was so intimate, I almost felt like leaving them to it.

In her own head, Tigress, who had never wanted these things before was stricken by an irrefutable fact. She now knew that she’d not be able to live any other way. Neither her or Tai Lung were aware of anything, only each other. “I… I love you.”

I felt my heart shatter. ‘And I love you’ is what I thought, in my mind. Except, I realised it wasn’t in my mind… the words had been spoken, by Tai Lung. It’d be funny if wasn’t totally nuts… Then he said something else. “By the gods, girl... Your belly will be gravid with my kittens… fat with them. You know it, I know it.”

Her response was playful. “Well, I am a whore... Might as well be a pregnant one.”

They both laughed until they got close enough for it to fade into the sounds of their romantic kissing. I watched silently for a minute as they pulled into one another, and then I closed the door. I walked to my room giving them privacy. I felt miserable. And on top of that, I got another hard one.

All this over some stupid bet.


End file.
